¡¡¡¡SOLO TENGO 20 AÑOS!
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DEDICADA A UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL EN EL CIELO Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ PASARON POR ESTA SITUACION


Solo Tengo 20 Años

Hola!, soy yo bueno, era yo Terruce Graham Grandchester Baker, un joven de 20 años bueno, más bien era un joven de 20 años por tonto y descuidado perdí mi vida les contare… verán….

El día de mi muerte, fue tan común como cualquier día de mis estudios escolares, hubiera sido mejor haber regresado como siempre en el autobús, pero me molestaba tanto el tiempo que tardaba en ir a dejar a los demás alumnos pues como yo vivía muy lejos era el ultimo en llegar.

Recuerdo la mentira que le conté a mi madre para que enseñara a manejar y posteriormente me prestara su auto, entre los muchos ruegos y suplicas logré que mi padre me enseñara y mi madre me prestara su auto, le dije que todos mis amigos manejaban y que consideraría como un favor especial si me lo prestaba.

Cuando sonó la campana de las dos y media de la tarde, tiré todos los libros al pupitre porque estaría libre hasta el otro día a las ocho cuarenta de la mañana. Corrí eufórico al estacionamiento no sin antes despedirme de mi novia Candy, y decirle que pasaría por ella en dos horas pues quería salir con ella esa noche y pedirle por fin matrimonio, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes la amaba llevábamos cinco años juntos y pues… nos amábamos, bueno pero corrí eufórico al estacionamiento a recoger el auto pensando solo en que lo habría de manejar a mi libre antojo.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo sucedió el accidente?, eso no importa, bueno si por eso cuento esta historia si tan solo alguien escuchara.

Iba corriendo con exceso de velocidad, me sentí libre y gozoso, disfrutando el correr del auto. Lo único que recuerdo es que rebasé a una anciana pues me desesperó su forma tan lenta manejar. Oí el ruido ensordecedor del choque y sentí un tremendo sacudimiento. Volaron fierros y pedazos de vidrio por todas partes.

Sentía que mi cuerpo se volteaba al revés y escuchaba mi propio grito. De repente me desperté todo estaba muy quieto y un policía estaba parado junto a mí. También vi a un doctor: mi cuerpo estaba destrozado y ensangrentado, con pedazos de vidrios encajados en todas partes, cosa rara…. No sentí ningún dolor.

¡Hey! No me cubran la cabeza con esa sábana, no estoy muerto? Solo tengo 20 años, además tengo una cita en dos horas!, tengo una vida encantadora tengo mi futuro por delante, no puedo estar muerto!.

Luego solo recuerdo que me metieron en una gaveta, mis padres Eleonor Baker y Richard Grandchester tuvieron que identificarme; lo que me apenaba, jamás pensé fallarles así, me dolía que me vieran hecho añicos, recuerdo como mi madre comenzó a llorar al verme y luego se abrazó a mi padre para luego desmayarse mi padre a pesar de siempre ser un hombre serio que no lloraba por nada, ni cuando mi madre perdió a un bebé que llevaba en su vientre, comenzó a llorar como un niño, y no era para menos, su pequeño y único hijo estaba ahí tendido muerto y todo gracias a que el le enseño a manejar el auto, pues eso era lo que Richard pensaba.

Luego mi madre despertó y mi padre se calmó, me sorprendieron los ojos de mamá cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la más terrible experiencia de su vida. Papá envejeció de repente cuando le dijo al encargado del anfiteatro:

Si, esé es…es mi hijo.

Luego vino algo peor el funeral fue una experiencia macabra. Ví a todos mis parientes y amigos acercarse a la caja mortuoria, pasaron uno a uno la tarde de mi entierro despidiéndose cada uno con palabras tristes y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algunos de ellos exteriorizando su llanto, otros me tocaban las manos y sollozaban al alejarse, mis maestros de la Universidad pasaban felicitándome por lo buen estudiante que era y que sentían lástima de que el que pronto sería un gran profesional truncara sus sueños por un accidente que le arrebató la vida.

Por favor! Despiértenme, sáquenme de aquí! No aguanto ver así a mis padres, si es un sueño despiértenme, la aflicción de mis abuelos apenas les permite hablar, mis tíos parecen muñecos de trapo.

Parecía que todos estaban en trance nadie quería creerlo ni yo mismo pero era la tarde de mi funeral, mis padres caminaban temblorosos hasta el lugar donde sería mi tumba y mis abuelos no decían palabra alguna pero como lo iban a hacer estaban en shock, mi tía en especial mi tía Paty, lloraba por mí como si el mundo se le fuera en ello, era uno de sus bebés a pesar de tener hacía algunos meses a sus niños, para ella yo era como un hijo así como mis primitos eran hermanos míos, pero lo peor para mí fueron minutos antes de que me enterraran en la fosa, era una persona a la que no ví en mi funeral y que por una parte no quería ver era mi novia Candy, quería pedirle perdón por faltar a la cita, pero de pronto ella comenzó a hablar no escuchaba nada pero veía que estaba en shock, lloraba muy fuerte de pronto me deje escuchar que era lo que ella decía.

Terry mi amor, no te vayas, mi amor no lo entierren es el amor de mi vida

Ella lloraba y estaba histérica, confesó que no había podido estar en mi funeral pues se había enterado apenas ese día de mi muerte pues había faltado el día anterior a la Universidad y nadie le había dicho nada, cuando ya era hora de que me enterraran ella se soltó del agarre de mi tío Allistear y gritó con todas sus fuerzas algo que me sorprendió, alegró y entristeció al mismo tiempo estaba desesperado por salir de la caja.

No por favor no me hagan esto, Terry! Terry! Eres el padre de mi bebé no me dejes sola, por favor, te amo Terry, no te vayas, vamos a ser papás.

Eso me sorprendió por completo y al parecer a mis padres también, pues estaban estupefactos mis amigos, tíos y primos también, hasta mis abuelos, en ese momento quise romper la caja y salir para consolar a mis padres y besar a mi novia quería gritar, de hecho lo hacía pero nadie escuchaba.

 **Por favor no me pongan en esta fosa! Voy a ser papá, voy a tener un bebé, te prometo Dios mío que si me das otra oportunidad seré el más cuidadoso del mundo al manejar solo quiero una oportunidad más.**

 **¡POR FAVOR DIOS MÍO SOLO TENGO 20 AÑOS!**


End file.
